Anoron'Quessir: The Lost Girl
by QuikChik
Summary: Annalise is living with her abusive brother. When a particularly aggressive beating causes her to wake up in Middle-Earth, Anna learns that she has been put here for a reason. As she journeys to save Pippin and Merry, she will learn how to be a courageous warrior, and find she is losing her heart to an elven prince along the way.
1. Chapter 1

My arrow whistled through the air, brushing my cheek as it flew. It hit the target; on I'd painted on the tree for lack of a better option, dead center. I lowered my bow, feeling a smile creep onto my face. That was my third perfect shot it a row.

I'd fallen in love with archery after watching the Lord of the Rings when I was a kid. Over the years, it had become one of the only things that really brought me joy.

I moved forward and yanked my arrow out of the tree, putting it in the quiver with my only other arrow. Matt had broken the other one a few days ago, so I was going to be extra careful with these.

I stepped back onto the back porch and into the kitchen door. I store all of my archery stuff in my bedroom, and then took it to competitions with me instead of renting the crappy ones the school provided.

"Anna? Anna where are you?" Matt's voice shouted from the living room.

"I'm in here, Mattie. What's up?" I said timidly.

He was silent for a second. "Can you make me some tacos?"

"I have homework, Mattie."

This time there was no pause before his answer. "Make me some fucking tacos or you aren't going to be going anywhere!" He practically screamed.

"Of course, sorry." I hurried to grab the container of taco meat out of the fridge, and set about making a meal.

Our house was small, and the kitchen was absolutely miniscule. After our parents had died, Matt sold the house and bought us this smaller one, to cut costs he'd said.

I was fairly certain that it was so he could buy the Porsche he had sitting in the driveway, but I wasn't stupid enough to tell him that.

Once the tacos came out of the microwave, I picked up my bow from the floor and hung it on the little hook that was attached to my quiver. I balanced the plate in both hands, before turning and heading towards that living room

This was Matt's room. He slept on the couch and spent his days watching car shows on the TV. Pizza boxes and beer cans littered the ground.

Matt was sitting on the couch, wearing an oversized white t-shirt that was stained with grease. His hair hung messy and unkempt, clearly giving away the fact that he hadn't seen a bottle of shampoo in years.

It was my observations of his general unkemptness that caused me to trip on one of the scattered beer bottles. I stumbled forward and the plate of tacos flew from my hands and directly into Matt's lap.

"YOU BITCH!" He screamed and leapt to his feet. "You just ruined my favorite shirt!"

"I'm sorry!" I moved to begin brushing it off of him. "Here, I'll clean it up."

I didn't even see him move until I felt my head ringing. I fell back onto the floor, feeling a bottle break under my weight.

"No, I'll make you sorry!" His foot collided with my nose; I felt it snap before the blood came spurting over my face.

The next time he kicked, his foot caught me in the cheek. My head slammed against the floor and everything went black.

When I awoke, it was to the sun shining in my eyes. I blinked, clearing the drowsiness from my mind.

I raised a hand to my face, feeling the familiar throb from where Matt had hit me. I sat up; my ribs aching as I moved. He'd really done a number on me; I would be feeling this for a while.

Upon sitting up I noticed that something was strange. I had figured that Matt might have thrown me outside after my beating, but there was no way he'd changed my clothes or hiked me all the way to a forest.

I was completely surrounded by trees. The sun was filtering through the leaves, and I could hear the bubbling of a creek or river in the distance.

I noticed my shoes first. They weren't my crappy running shoes that I'd bought at the Salvation Army; they were thigh high leather boots. My black pants were tight and high waisted. I was wearing a green, peasant style blouse with a brown leather corset over it. All in all, I looked like something from a fantasy movie. (Outfit link in my bio).

My quiver was hanging off my hip, but the arrows were not the ones I was used to. They were fletched wood, definitely not the ones I'd bought on EBay. My bow was laying a short distance away, and it was carved wood. When I picked it up, it balanced the same, but it was a top quality vintage bow.

Groaning, I stood. Something was seriously wrong here, but I wasn't going to be able to figure anything out until I cleared off the dried blood from my face.

I headed towards the sound of water. I stumbled a little; the forest was mixed with some surprisingly rocky terrain. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen this forest before.

The river was only a five-minute walk away. It wasn't the little creek I had been expecting; instead it was a huge river rushing with shining blue water. Something about it rang with familiarity too.

I knelt next to it, placing my bow beside me as I cupped some water and washed my face. My hands came away tinged pink with the blood. Once I felt like I'd cleaned myself off, I felt my nose. It ached like nobody's business, but it didn't feel broken.

I sighed. Matt was losing his mind, but I'd thought he'd draw the line at actually breaking my face. Seems like I was wrong.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice sneered from behind me.

I shot to my feet, not even realizing what I was doing until I had an arrow knocked in my bow and pointed at the creature who had spoken.

It was a human-like creature, with skin that was black like rotting flesh. Its face was pointed and angular, and the teeth that peered out from its sneering mouth were pointed like shark.

It looked an awful lot like the Uruk-Hai from the Lord of the Rings movies, but there was no way it was.

"A little human…all on her own?" His voice was like nails on a chalkboard. "Don't worry, little girl, I'll take care of you." He took a step towards me. I kept my bow pointed at him.

"Stay back!" I shouted, my voice wavering slightly. "I will shoot."

He cackled. "Do you even know how to shoot that?"

I released my arrow and his voice was cut short as it found its mark in his forehead.

Carefully, I knocked another arrow and approached. He wasn't moving, and it didn't seem like he'd brought friends with him. I noticed a white handprint on his helmet

 _The White Hand of Saruman_.

Know I knew that I was dreaming. There was no way in hell that the creature in front of me was actually a Uruk-Hai, yet there wasn't anything that allowed me to create a logical explanation.

The sounds of metal clanging reached my ears. Had I not heard it, or had some fighting just erupted over the hill. I looked back down at the corpse, pulled my arrow from his head with a sickening noise, and hurried in the direction of the fighting.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when I came over the hill. The rocky escarpment was teaming with Uruk-Hai, but they seemed to be meeting resistance from only three men.

Or so I thought they were men. A familiar sounding horn echoed over the area. The first man, with shoulder length brown hair turned and ran, swinging his sword at all those who got in his way.

I recognized him immediately. He looked very similar to his movie counterpart, but slightly older and more rugged. He was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I was positively insane.

I turned my attention back to the raging battle below my position on the rocks. A short, bearded man, who I quickly identified as Gimli, was swinging an axe at his opponents. There was a large pile of bodies surrounding him.

My gaze shifted to the third man, or, elf, I suppose. Legolas had always been my favorite part of the movies, and he was even more magnificent in battle. Enemies were falling all around him as he fired arrow after arrow. His aim was perfect, and his hair made him resemble a white blur.

It was only by chance that I glanced up, and saw a lone Uruk-Hai approaching from the top of a rock. Legolas hadn't noticed him, and the Uruk was going to be able to tackle Legolas if I didn't do something.

When you're trapped in an impossible situation, it shouldn't come as a surprise when you make impossible decisions. Still, I felt my heart swell up, either with courage or with fear, as I pulled an arrow from my hip and took my aim.

The Uruk glanced up just as I released my arrow. It flew, and for once I was grateful for my good aim. The arrow hit his chest, and he tumbled off the rock and tumbled directly next to Legolas.

He looked up in shock as Gimli finished picking off the last of the Uruks. His eyes met mine; filled with surprise and suspicion. I quickly backtracked so that I could make my way down.

I thanked my feet as I managed to stumble into the clearing without falling. Both elf and dwarf eyed me with suspicion; the latter even raising his axe as I approached.

When I stopped in front of them, I was at a loss for words. There is no protocol for meeting your favorite film characters after having just saved the life of an elven prince.

I knelt next to the corpse of the Uruk I had slain, pulling my arrow from his chest. At a loss for a cloak of my own, I wiped the black blood on the grass.

"If you're quite able to talk," Gimli grunted and I looked up, "Who are you and where did you come from?"

I took a deep breath. I wouldn't be wise to tell them that I was from another world, so I scrambled to find a good excuse.

"My name is Anna. I'm a friend." Good job, Anna. That will answer all of their questions.

"How strange. You claim to be a friend yet we do not know you." Legolas's voice was soft, melodious even.

"I am a friend of Gandalf the Grey." They trusted Gandalf.

"Gandalf the Grey fell in Moria."

So at least this told me where we were in their journey. That reminded me of something important.

"We can speak later. Your companion needs help." I turned and ran in the direction Aragorn had taken. I didn't pause to see if they followed me, but Gimli's heavy footsteps alerted me to the fact that they were following.

When we reached the others, Boromir had already fallen. I stopped and allowed Gimli and Legolas to run towards their friend. I was far enough back that I could not hear the words that were exchanged.

I watched as they carried him to the river and laid him to rest in the boat. I would not disturb this moment, because they were no longer fictional characters; they were real people who had just lost their comrade in arms.

I looked around. There were bodies strung all over the ground. I was sure at this point that the hobbits had all been taken in various directions. Frodo and Sam would be across the river and beginning their journey to Mordor, whereas Merry and Pippin would be on the backs of Uruks sprinting towards Isengard.

"My lady?" I turned. The three friends were staring at me, clearly having already made their decision to go after Merry and Pippin.

"Yes," I quickly realized that a friend of Gandalf's would need to seem wise. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn?"

"My friends say you are a friend of Gandalf's. Surely you must know that he has fallen."

I nodded. "Indeed. It was his death that alerted me to your need for assistance." Surely I would only be here to help. "I am only sorry I could not arrive sooner."

"In truth, my lady, you saved my life." Legolas muttered.

"Your timing was perfect. You humbled this pointy-eared fool and I am most thrilled at that."

Gimli said.

I smiled. "I am glad I could help. And I am not a lady. My name is Annaliese, but you may call me Anna."

"Very well, Anna." Aragorn said. "Can you run, because we have quite a journey ahead of us?"

I hooked my bow onto the hook on my quiver. "Let us go. I believe we have some hobbits to save."

Thanks for reading! Be sure to review and follow, because I should be updating ever few days or so! Any ideas are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

I used to consider myself a strong runner, but that was before I had sprinted miles across the rough terrain of Middle Earth. I didn't have a pack or even a cloak, but my quiver and bow were enough to weigh me down.

At some point on the first day of running, I decided that as long as I was ahead of Gimli, I would be doing okay. I was doing a pretty good job of staying right in the middle. Legolas was far ahead of us, but I was only a few paces behind Aragorn. Gimli was grunting and complaining as he ran.

In the movies, these scenes were a favorite. But I was no longer looking at snapshots of the New Zealand scenery; instead I was running across it. I knew that all I had to do was get to Fangorn Forest, because surely Gandalf would be able to offer some wisdom. Until then, I simply had to avoid messing up the story.

In the films, it always seemed like they ran straight for says, but I quickly realized that that was not the case. Legolas stopped and informed us that he could hear the Uruk-Hai making camp for the night, and that we should do the same.

We would be no help to Merry and Pippin if we stumbled into the enemy's camp at the crack of dawn and collapsed from exhaustion. And so it was decided that we would rest and catch up to them the next day.

"But what if they hurt the little ones?" Gimli panted, his chest heaving.

"What if they kill us and we leave them undefended?" Aragorn countered.

I took a deep breath. I was in better shape than Gimli, but still sorely in need of some water.

"I do not think they will harm them."

The three looked at me. I had not spoken to them since we began our run, and distrust was still clear in their eyes.

"And what would you know of the ways of the Uruk, Miss Anna?" Gimli asked.

I shook my head. "Very little, but I do know the ways of Saruman."

Legolas stepped forward slightly. "What do you mean by this?"

"Gandalf had long been a friend of Saruman before his treachery. The Uruks would have slaughtered the Halflings if Saruman did not want them alive."

"They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas exclaimed.

I struggled to restrain my giggles. Usually he said that while standing dramatically on a cliff, but that would have to suffice.

"He probably thinks that one of them is the ring bearer. He will not risk one of his soldiers falling under the ring's power."

Aragorn nodded slowly. "And so they will live until Saruman realizes he has the wrong hobbits."

I nodded slowly. Perhaps I could prove myself to them by seeming insightful and wise.

"Gandalf taught you well. Perhaps you can share your tale once we have made camp." At Aragorn's questions, I nodded again.

Now I would only have a few moments to create a story for myself. I could not say that I was of Gondor, for they spoke Sindarin in Gondor and I certainly did not. Likewise, I had never ridden a horse and as such would clearly not be Rohirric.

As I pondered my dilemma of identity, the others set up camp. They did not carry any bedrolls with them, and so they only unwrapped their provisions. A fire would alert the Uruks to our pursuit, and so as the sun set, we descended into darkness.

"Where are you from?" Aragorn began gently.

The night chill was settling over our camp, which was really just a flat expanse of grasslands. There was nothing to shelter us from the wind.

"I'm from the village of…Luin." Didn't that mean _blue_ in elvish? "By the sea."

"To what kingdom do you belong?"

I smiled. "I believe that we are in Gondorian territory, but we have not had contact with the white city in a long time."

That would work, small, isolated village. I could explain my weird accent and my lack of language knowledge.

"And how did you meet Mithrandir?" Legolas questioned, his blue eyes peering into mine. They shone despite the encroaching darkness. I remembered that Mithrandir was what the elves called Gandalf, but a girl from an isolated village wouldn't know that.

"Who?"

"Gandalf, Lassie. How did you know our friend?"

I swallowed. "I fear that that might be a story Gandalf would have wanted kept a secret."

"Gandalf is gone," Gimli burst and the others seemed to flinch from the pain of his memory. "And he was one of us. We have no secrets."

Now that was just a blatant lie. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that Gandalf told you everything? He keeps secrets like a key master keeps keys." That sounded impressive.

"So you won't tell us?" The world around us was now dark, but I could hear Legolas's scowl in his voice.

"Do not fret, if it becomes necessary I will tell you. I only seek to honor Gandalf's memory."

They went silent. If they believed I was grieving the loss of a friend they would not force me to share these "secrets".

"If I may change the subject, Lass, where are your supplies? If you journeyed from the coast you would have needed provisions."

"I…dropped them. Yes…when I joined the fight I dropped them. And we left immediately on our little quest."

"Well, I am sorry you lost your supplies. But I am glad you joined us. You are a skilled shot, and we would be down an elf if you hadn't stepped in." Aragorn thanked.

I nodded graciously, even though they could not see me. "It was nothing. When I received word of Gandalf's fall, I was only a day or so from Lothlorien, so I did not have a great deal of supplies."

Gimli belched. My stomach grumbled. I hadn't eaten since the night before I woke up here, and after running all day I was positively starving.

"Legolas?" Aragorn called to the elf.

"I will take first watch." He replied. I could hear rustling as he stood. I unhooked my quiver and laid it beside me, reclining onto the cool grass. I didn't have a cloak, and as such I was sure the dew would cling to me.

Gimli made no small amount of noise as he got comfortable, and soon his loud snores filled the camp. I quickly hear Aragorn's own breathing even out. I lay awake for a good hour, my hunger pains preventing anything resembling a restful sleep.

I heard footsteps approaching, but assumed it was simply Legolas stretching his legs. Nothing concerned me until I felt him kneel down beside me. One of his hands found mine, his long fingers pressing something into it before he stood and walked quickly away.

Once I felt that he had ventured a fair distance, I raised my hand to my face. I couldn't see it, but a quick sniff made me realize that I was holding a small piece of Lembas bread.

I bit into it, and it tasted like honey. The piece I had been given was no bigger than a donut hole, but it filled my stomach. I would thank Legolas in the morning, rather than risk waking the others.

I did blush a little at the realization that he had heard my stomach growling. That was utterly embarrassing, but at least I had made it seem like my supplies had been lost due to my rescuing him.

I tucked my hands under my head, and quickly fell into a restful sleep.

"Get up, Lass! We're moving!" Gimli's voice woke me from my slumber.

A quick glance at the sky informed me that it was well before daybreak, yet all of my companions were ready to go. I reattached my quiver to my belt and swung my bow over my shoulder and across my chest.

Gimli knelt to pick up his axe, and I took the chance to tease him.

"I am ready, Master Dwarf. It is you who slows us down!"

He practically growled before realizing that I was only teasing him. He grumbled a bit, but resumed packing his things.

I made my way over to Legolas, who was looking into the distance as though he could see much farther that we could.

"Buenas Dias, Legolas." He looked at me, seeming to be shaken from a trance.

"I do not know those words." I blushed. I had fallen into my Spanish without thinking. Without the constant influence of Matt, I almost felt like I was back with my mother.

"Its Spanish, the language of my people. I simply said good morning."

"Oh. Good morning to you as well." He nodded formally, and I snickered.

"Does something I do make you laugh?" He questioned, a look of innocence on his face.

"No, my Prince." He seemed surprised that I knew his title. "I wanted to thank you for last night…for the Lembas."

Understanding flashed across his face. "You ran the same journey as us, you must eat as well."

"It was appreciated. Gracias," He looked confused again," It means thank you."

"Are you two ready?" Aragorn called. We hurried to join him,

And so began my second day of running. Today I felt more at ease with my companions, and so I would speed up to converse with Aragorn or slow my pace to encourage Gimli. I could never come close to Legolas, though I did wave at him when he looked back.

I was so exhausted that I nearly did not realize what day it was. I would have completely missed it if not for Legolas speaking.

"A red sun rises, blood has been spilt this night." Indeed, we were only now seeing the sunrise. I could note nothing of its color, but I knew what this day meant.

"Aragorn?" He looked at me.

"Whereabouts would you say we are?"

"We are just entering the land of the Rohirric horse lords." I nodded.

Today we would meet the Rohirrim, and be reunited with Gandalf the White. They did not know this, but I needed to know how I would speak to Gandalf, because he would be my only salvation in these strange times.


	3. Chapter 3

We reached the crest of a grass-covered hill. The rolling hills of Rohan surrounded us, and I prepared myself for what I now knew was coming. I swung my bow off my shoulder, preparing to grab an arrow and fire if the need arose.

Truly, I was aware that Eomer and the Rohirrim posed no threat to us, but I must seem wary, as I knew my companions would be.

I rubbed my eyes, clearing them of the sun so that I might see the riders as they approached. My face was still incredibly tender, though it remained a dull ache unless I touched it. Hopefully the bruises would fade before anyone decided to ask questions.

Almost instantly, the ground began to shake. The whinnying of horses could be heard. Aragorn and Legolas turned their heads, before hurrying behind an outcropping of rocks. I dashed after them, beating Gimli to our hiding place.

The rock was small, and I found myself pressed up against Legolas as we tried to remain unseen. Hundreds of horses galloped up the hill, shaking the earth as they rode. Their riders wore Rohirric armor, and I caught a glimpse of Eomer at the head of the column.

Aragorn stood up next to me, pushing me closer against Legolas. He steadied me with one hand before rising to his feet himself. I followed the three of them into the sunlight, trying to will the blush off my face.

"Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn shouted. "What news from the Mark?"

I questioned his decision as the riders turned and began to circle us. While I knew they were not dangerous (to us at least), how on earth had Aragorn considered it wise to attract their attention?

They circled us, but I did not reach for my arrows as I found myself being surrounded by some of the best warriors in the world.

"Aragorn, some subtlety might have been wise in this situation." I whispered.

Gimli grunted in amusement, but I did not look to the others as their leader came forward. He moved past the spears of his comrades, focusing his attention on the intruders of his lands.

"What business does an elf, a man, a woman and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" When no one said anything, he spoke again. "Speak quickly!"

Gimli chose this moment to be smart with him. "Give me your name, Horse-master, and I shall give you mine."

I saw Aragorn grit his teeth and frustration, and I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. I was standing directly behind Gimli; closest to Eomer as he tossed his spear to another rider and swung down off his horse.

As he approached, Aragorn put his hand on Gimli's shoulder, and I felt Legolas move closer to us. Eomer had always been an impressive character, but the films did nothing to convey his sheer size. He was of equal height to Legolas, but with the bulk of a seasoned warrior. He towered over Gimli, dwarfing both of us as he stared at the dwarf.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." I heard the swoosh as Legolas drew his arrow in under a second, but I was not expecting my postion to mean that his arrow would now be pointing directly over my shoulder, at Eomer.

"You would die before your stroke fell!"

The riders shoved their spears forwards, and one nicked my cheek as it aimed for Legolas. I knew Aragorn would get the situation under control, but I couldn't help but intervene as soon as I felt the stinging in my cheek.

"Gentlemen," I carefully pushed away the spear that was in my face, noticing Aragorn forcing Legolas to lower his bow as well. "Perhaps we are being too rash?"

Eomer stared at me, and for a moment I thought he might cut me down right there and remove any opposition. Thankfully, Aragorn decided to step in at that moment.

He looked at Eomer. Though smaller in stature, he radiated strength and authority, which was necessary to calm the situation.

I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Annaliese of Luin. We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, your king."

Eomer seemed to sigh, looking down before removing his helmet. "Theoden no longer recognizes fried from foe, not even his own kin."

"Indeed, Eomer, son of Eomund. You seem to be very far from home for a Marshal of the Mark."

He looked at me again, before raising his hand. I couldn't contain the small flinch that escaped me, but he only signaled to his men to lower their spears. I caught Legolas looking at me curiously from the corner of my eye, and I couldn't make eye contact with him.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over his lands."

I gasped quietly as the others looked at each other in shock. Rohan was meant to be a safe passage, but it would be very difficult to travel through it if it was considered the lands of our enemy.

"My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished." He continued, stepping forward until he was eye to eye with Aragorn. "The White Wizard is cunning," he hissed. "He walks here and there, they say. As an old man, hooded and cloaked." He glanced around at all of us, before finally setting his eyes on my and approaching. "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

I could practically feel Legolas itching to shoot this man, so my hand shot back and grasped his cloak. It was out of view of the others, but it seemed to calm him down.

"We are not spies," Aragorn diverted his attention again. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive."

Merry and Pippin would be long gone by this point, but I was the only one who knew that.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits! Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli sounded so desperate; it made me realize how much he really did care about the little ones.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn offered.

Eomer shook his head. "We left none alive." He gestured to smoke in the distance. "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

Shock seemed to settle over my companions. I heard Gimli gasp in disbelief, but the others remained silent in their shock.

"I am sorry." Eomer muttered.

I needed to seem equally shocked and angry, and so I chose my next words carefully. "I was not aware that Rohan had become so barbaric as to slaughter without consideration."

Eomer stepped forward, but I did not back down and instead stared up at him. He had another thing coming if he expected me to fear him. I knew more about who he was than he did himself.

"Your friends may not be spies, but you reek of treachery, little girl." His breath was hot on my face, but I quickly glanced around and saw the others tensing. The Rohirrim would defend its captain, though my companions seemed less sure.

"Call me little girl one more time. I seek only to reunite my friends with their companions, at the orders of Gandalf the Grey. Surely you remember him, Eomer. Did he not play with you when you were a boy?"

He moved away slowly, eyeing me with dislike, but no longer distrust. I had known that Theoden knew Gandalf, and it had been a lucky guess that he knew Eomer as well.

Eomer turned and whistled, calling forward two horses. I glanced at Legolas, but he seemed focused on my face. I raised my hand and felt blood running down my right cheek. I wiped it away as best I could, confident the wound was small and the blood was only superficial.

"Are you allright?" Legolas whispered.

I nodded. "I've had worse. It will heal soon."

Still, he looked troubled. "Apologies, it seems my actions have caused you injury."

I shook my head with a smile. "Defending your friends was the right thing to do. I do not hold anything against you."

"May these horses…" I looked back at Eomer, who was handing two sets of reins to Aragorn. "bare you to better fortune than your former masters." He looked us all over one last time. "Farewell."

Aragorn handed one set of reins to Legolas as Eomer put on his helmet and pulled himself back into the saddle. He turned to us one final time. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands."

"Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness. Perhaps, Eomer, you would do well to remember that."

He nodded, a small smile on his face. "Well said, Lady Annaliese. We ride North!"

And so I watched as the riders galloped away.

"Those were very wise words, Anna." Aragorn said kindly.

I huffed. "Serves him right, trying to dissuade you all like that. From my limited experience, Hobbits are clever creatures. They could very well have escaped."

He nodded, but it seemed like he was humoring me. He turned towards the others. "Shall we go?"

It was decided that I would ride with Legolas, and Gimli with Aragorn. Thankfully Legolas was a skilled rider, because I had never ridden before and I had not idea how to do it.

I watched in amusement as Aragorn struggled to get Gimli in the saddle. Gimli's horse-riding exploits had always been hysterical to me, and witnessing them firsthand was not proving to be a disappointment.

"Anna?" A soft voice said. I turned, and saw Legolas already in the saddle of the white steed. How he'd done it so smoothly I had not idea.

"Ummm?" I had no idea how to get up behind him. I lacked the arm strength or height to pull myself up.

"Is something wrong?" Legolas asked.

I bit my lip. "I'm afraid that I have never ridden a horse before in my life. I have no idea how I'm supposed to get up."

Legolas smiled. His face seemed to light up, and the sight momentarily dazed me. He looked so similar to the films, but so unearthly and strangely beautiful that it continued to take me by surprise.

He offered me his hand. "Here, I will pull you up."

"Thank you." I gripped his hand, jumping when he told me to. I had not expected such strength from him, but he quickly lifted me from the ground and settled me behind him.

The saddle was large enough for two, but I was still pressed against his back. I wrapped my arms loosely around his waist. We both watched for another few moments as Aragorn struggled with Gimli.

"Anna?" He asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I couldn't resist teasing him. He seemed unsure of how to respond. "I was just teasing, of course you may."

"Its just, what happened to your face?"

I raised my hand quietly to my bruised face; glad he was facing away from me. "You saw, one of the soldiers got me with his spear."

"No, not that. I meant the bruises. They were from before we met you."

I gulped. "It would take a great deal of trust for me to tell you that."

"Do you not trust me?"

I gave a small smile. "No, of course I do. But do you trust me?"

He was silent.

I had never told anyone about what Matt did to me. But I couldn't see any harm in telling Legolas. He was hardly going to go to the police, and Matt couldn't touch me here. Still, I felt like I should wait before telling him about it.

"I will tell you someday, I promise. But it is not easy for me to talk about."

"I understand."

"Are you ready?" Gimli bellowed from where he was sitting behind Aragorn. "We've been waiting for you."

Aragorn rolled his eyes, and I couldn't hold back my laughter. "We are ready, let's go find your hobbits."

As we set off across the plains, Legolas grumbled in front of me about Gimli. Despite the bleakness of the situation, I couldn't help but smile at the place I had found myself in.

Soon, I would meet Gandalf the White, and if he couldn't make sense of everything that had happened to me, no one coul


	4. Chapter 4

We rode closer to the smoke. The stench became unbearable as we drew nearer; burned corpses were not a pleasant odor. I kept my grip steady as my arms wrapped around Legolas' waist, fearing I would faint from the reeking smell.

Once we reached the pile, I did my best not to look at the bodies as we dismounted (Legolas swung down, forgetting about me as they searched), or rather, as I flung myself onto the ground with no decorum whatsoever.

The head of the lead Uruk had been impaled on a pole, and I felt bile rise in my throat as I looked at the tongue lolling out of its mouth. I diverted my attention in an attempt to keep my lunch, focusing instead on Fangorn forest, which lay only a few meters away.

Darkness seemed to seep from the edges of the woods, though not one that filled me with a sense of dread. It was not evil that lurked in those woods, rather a magic so old and powerful that it had long forgotten the light of day.

"It's one of their wee belts," Gimli said.

He'd shuffled through some of the remains with his ax, and was now holding one of the braided elven belts that had been gifted to the hobbits. It was charred and burning, though none of my companions noted how it was not attached to a small body.

Legolas bowed his head and began to mutter Elvish prayers. For an immortal, he was becoming all-too familiar with the concept of mortality.

Aragorn screamed in frustration and kicked a helmet, sending it flying past the pile and out of view. He dropped to his knees, agony written on his face. A quick glance at my dwarven friend revealed that he was holding back tears.

I knew what happened here. I knew that Pippin and Merry were most likely safe with Treebeard by now. Still, I found the sorrow overwhelming, and took a few shuttering breaths.

"We failed them," Gimli gasped.

I walked slowly back over to where Aragorn was kneeling, taking care to avoid the flattened patch of grass that I knew was a clue. When the others remained silent in their despair, I spoke up.

"Aragorn, look here." He looked up, eyes awash with grief. Still, he looked where I pointed.

"A hobbit lay here!" He exclaimed. "And the other."

Legolas and Gimli walked up beside him, watching as one of the finest Dunedain did his work. "They crawled…their hands were bound." He rose to his feet and began following the trail.

He pulled up a length of rope from the ground, holding it in his hands as if it was the answer to the universe's questions. "Their bonds were cut!"

Aragorn staggered about, reading every sign that showed the steps of the hobbits' escape. I fell into step beside Legolas, smirking slightly.

"They ran over here…They were followed!" He was running now, and I couldn't hold back the joy on my face as we hurried after him.

"Aragorn," I yelled, "The tracks lead away from the battle!"

He nodded, before seeming to process where they led. "Into Fangorn Forest."

They stopped, staring into the looming trees with expressions of dread on their faces.

"Fangorn," Gimli breathed in disbelief, "What madness drove them there?"

I took a step forward and then turned to face them, my back to the woods. "Perhaps, Master Drawf, it was the battle that drove them there." He nodded in assent. "Now," I placed my hands on my hips. "We best get a move on if we're to catch them. Of course, I would like to say I told you so."

Legolas gaped at me. "Pardon?"

I smiled. "Did I not say that hobbits were resourceful creatures? And look, they've proven themselves once again."

"Indeed they have." Aragorn still seemed to be in mild awe. "I should thank you, Ana. If not for you, I would have missed the trail."

I grinned. "Something tells me you would have found it. Now come on, no time to lose!"

I spun on my heels and marched off into the forest. I heard Gimli grumbling as he stomped after me, but I was taken completely by surprise when Legolas appeared on my right-hand side.

"Gaaaaahhh!" I screamed, startling a few birds.

He looked around frantically. "What, what do you see?"

I put my hand on my heart. "I didn't see anything, and that's precisely the problem. Don't sneak up on people like that!" I wacked his arm without thinking. His head whipped towards me, and once again I flinched instinctually. This time Legolas definitely noticed.

"I am sorry for startling you," He said softly, as if afraid of frightening an animal. "But you must tell me, why do you act as though we are a danger to you? You were frightened of me just now, and of the rider earlier. What causes you this fear?"

His eyes were so earnest, so very concerned. Sometimes I forgot that, while Legolas was a trained killer, he was still an elf. And elves were the most empathetic creatures in Middle-Earth. The pains of a tree being cut down could bring them to tears.

I looked at my feet, watching for any roots that I might stumble over. "Let's just say…" He looked at me expectantly and I took a deep breath. "Let's just say that I have come to more harm from the hands of men than of Orcs."

He opened his mouth as if going to ask more questions, and I interrupted before he could. "You heard what I said earlier. Do you trust me?"

He nodded slowly. "You kept hope when we had lost it, you found the track that led here. If we are not meant to trust you than the Valar is most misleading."

I smiled softly, looking up to meet his gaze. He smiled too, close-lipped and worried.

"Very well, if you must know, it was…"

"Orc blood!" Gimli exclaimed. We turned and watched as Aragorn leapt across the stream, now following the signs that someone was hunting the hobbits.

We followed quickly; Legolas practically gliding across and me managing not to fall. Gimli didn't even attempt to jump; he simply hopped across on some stones.

Legolas had followed Aragorn, not seeming bothered by the fact that our conversation had been cut short. All the same, as Gimli and I hurried to catch up, I realized that I may not have been altogether ready to share the truth with him.

It was silly, because I knew Matt was never going to be able to reach me here. Yet I still found myself attempting to protect myself from him. I made a little promise to myself, that if Legolas asked again I would tell him.

We caught up with the others, who were hurrying through the trees following some invisible trail that Aragorn had picked up. I would have been of no help with this one, as everything looked like fallen leaves and rotting wood to me.

He knelt in a large, circular patch of flattened mud. "These are strange tracks."

"We are so close in here." Gimli gasped, still seeming slightly out of breath.

"This forest is old, very old." Legolas seemed to be reading the trees. "Full f memory…and anger."

He was not wrong. While the trees had before seemed powerful, they now radiated a sense of foreboding. If I were an unsuspecting human in these woods, I would have turned and run for my life.

The trees around us groaned, and I jumped closer to Legolas as Gimli drew his ax. That only seemed to make it worse, as it sounded as if the world was shaking.

"Gimli!" Aragorn snapped. "Lower your ax!" As he did so, the groaning quieted, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"The trees are speaking to each other. They have feelings, my friend." Legolas, while seeming unsure of the nature of the magic in these woods, was a wood elf, and therefore more at home than we realized. "The elves began it. Waking up the trees and teaching them to speak."

"How incredible. The stories they must have to tell." Both Aragorn and Gimli still looked incredibly unsure, but I looked around with my eyes filled with awe.

Legolas looked at me in surprise, perhaps not used to humans being fascinated by such a old magic.

"Talking trees." Gimli guffawed. "What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." He rolled his eyes.

"How rude, Gimli. They have seen things far more wonderful and horrible than you have." I continued walking, not l taking my gaze off of the trees.

My foot caught under a root and I felt myself falling forward. I readied myself for a mouthful of rotting leaves, when two strong hands wrapped around my forearms and pulled me back up. I looked up to find myself almost nose-to-nose with Legolas.

"You fell," He said simply.

I nodded. "And you caught me."

His head jerked away as something moved in the woods. Or at least, something only he could see.

"Aragorn," He let go of my arms and moved to his friend. Speaking in elvish, I could still remember what it was he said. "Something's out there."

I hurried up next ot him as he looked out over the forest, Aragorn coming up on his other side and Gimli following.

"What is it?" I asked. Again, he seemed surprised, thinking I had understood what he said. Well, nope, I simply remember what the subtitles in the movie said.

Aragorn muttered something else in elvish, probably another variation of my question.

"The white wizard approaches." He glanced in a direction and Aragorn nodded.

I quickly slung my bow off my shoulder as he approached, reaching for an arrow as Aragorn spoke.

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us." We all nodded. "We must be quick."

I turned away as a bright light filled the clearing. I did not draw an arrow as Legolas and Gimli's weapons were both deflected. Instead, I dropped to my knee.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." A gravelly voice said. I did not look up at the figure that I knew would still be concealed by light.

A quick glance to my right revealed that Legolas was giving me a concerned look. He probably thought that the White Wizard had cast a spell on me. I smirked a little; they were in for quite the surprise.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they…did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn gasped. "Show yourself!"

The light faded and I looked up, onto the face of Gandalf the White. I couldn't hold back the smile on my face, even as the others seemed consumed by shock.

"It cannot be."

"Forgive me," Legolas apologized. "I mistook you for Saruman." He knelt next to me.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." His voice was so kind, like a grandfather. Yet he was now the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

"You fell." Aragorn couldn't seem to process it. It tuned out and carefully replaced my bow around my shoulders.

"I am Gandalf the White," I heard. "And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

My friends had all risen, but I stayed kneeling even as I felt the wizard's gaze shift to me.

"Anna. You answered my call." I looked up, trying to hide the disbelief on my face.

A voice spoke in my mind, Gandalf's voice. "I did not call you here, but it was meant to be. I know the story you have told and I will not reveal you."

I nodded slowly and rose. "It has been a long time."

"Indeed. I trust you will continue with us?"

I looked to Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. "If I am still welcome, I shall continue."

"Of course you are, lass. We'd never have found Gandalf again if you hadn't led us into these woods."

"Indeed. You are most welcome." Aragorn smiled.

I looked to Legolas, who's face gave to indication of his feelings. Still I realized that it was simply shock.

"I do not hear any objections." I said hopefully.

"Come, we have no time to lose." Gandalf threw a cloak over his robes, attempting to hide the nature of his wizardry.

We followed him through the forest, and I came next to Legolas.

"Legolas Greenleaf." He looked at me. "Do you think I don't know that you did not trust me until this moment."

"That is not true," I raised my eyebrows. "I did trust you, I just…having Gandalf confirm your origin is comforting."

"I do not hold anything against you."

"Horrid, dark, tree infested.." The trees groaned at Gimli's outburst. "I mean charming. Quite charming forest." I smiled, laughing slightly.

"You have yet to learn, Gimli. These trees are protecting our hobbits. You'd do well to thank them for it."

He nodded gruffly as Gandalf spoke. "It was more than mere chance that led Merry and Pippin into Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many years. The coming of the hobbits will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche."

"In one thing you have to changed, my friend." Gandalf leaned in to here what Aragorn said. "You still speak in riddles."

I laughed outright now, louder than I intended. Gandalf and Aragorn laughed too, though Legolas just looked at me curiously.

"A thing is about to happen, that has not happened since the elder days."

"Do you truly mean it Gandalf?" They all looked at me, my companions looking slightly confused. "Are they going to wake up?"

"Yes, my girl. The time has come. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are quite strong."

"Strong? Well, that's good." Gimli couldn't seem to hide his nerves, and I chuckled and brushed his shoulder as we walked past.

"Stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. They are quite safe." Gandalf called back as we walked.

"In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be!" I shouted gleefully, walking to far to hear what Gimli's reply was.

"We will speak in Edoras." Gandalf spoke in my head.

Indeed, I had been welcomed, but there was still a great mystery that needed to be solved.


	5. Chapter 5

We came out of the woods, approaching a grassy field. I took a few seconds to close my eyes and warm my self in the sun. I hadn't felt unwelcome or unsafe amongst the trees, but I had missed the light of day more than I had realized.

A melodious whistle broke me from my trance. I opened my eyes and looked at Gandalf. His tune seemed to be dancing over the hills, changing the direction of the breeze. I quick glance at the others revealed that they were all staring at him in wonder.

A horse whinnied and I turned and cast my gaze across the meadow. Shadowfax crested the hill; a white diamond against the green backdrop. A smile slipped onto my face as he galloped and came closer to us.

"That is one of the Mereas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas breathed.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf greeted, bowing his head. Shadowfax seemed to nod in response. "He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

I gave a quick bow, before turning back to our horses. They were fidgeting in the presence of their lord, and I brushed my hand down the neck of the one Legolas and I rode.

The others bowed, and Gandalf decreed that we had no time to lose. Legolas mounted first again, swinging my up behind him. I think I was much more graceful than the first time, but he still chuckled.

"Do not mock me, elf-lord. I could very well stab you in the back," I teased as I wrapped my arms around him and he edged the horse into a trot behind Gandalf.

"Indeed? How then, will you ride without me?" I leaned around and caught a glimpse of the smirk on his face. I poked him in the ribs and he feigned injury.

"Make haste!" Gandalf yelled. Shadowfax quickly moved into a gallop, and the other horses followed. Poor Gimli was getting bounced around behind Aragorn, but I simply clung to Legolas' waist with all of my might. We had certainly not gone this fast the last time we rode, and it was utterly terrifying.

Legolas removed a hand from the reins and laid it on mine. It took me a moment to remember that horses were not like cars, and having only one hand wouldn't neccesarily cause death.

I gulped in a breath as he squeezed my hands, which were clenched together. His grip was gentle, but enough to let me know that he was attempting to calm me.

"For all our teasing earlier, I will not let you fall Anna." He said softly.

"I'd appreciate that."

We rode across the open plains of Rohan. These lands were built for riders, or rather; the riders lived for the plains. I tried to imagine the generations of horse-lords who had ridden this same path. How the Eorlingas must have shaken the ground when they charged.

As we approached the city, I looked and managed to glimpse Eowyn standing on the edge of the castle walls. She disappeared by the time we crossed into the city and handed off our horses (I dismounted on my own and did not fall, thank you very much).

Gandalf had covered his robes with a grey cloak, in order to disguise his power. I looked around at the depressed faces of the citizens of Edoras. There were no smiles here; no children playing outside their houses. A darkness had seeped into the mind of their king and therefore into their homes. Legolas and I exchanged a troubled look.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli muttered from beside me.

"I seem to agree with you." I nodded, and gestured for him to follow Gandalf up the steps to the palace.

An armed escort met us before the doors. One of which was Hama, and he stepped in front of Gandalf. "I cannot allow you before Theoden king so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." I couldn't help but notice that he seemed displeased to be uttering the last part.

Gandalf nodded to us, and so we quickly stripped ourselves of our weapons. Legolas seemed incredible reluctant to be handing over his bow, and Gimli was clearly considering burying the ax in the guards face.

I unstrapped my quiver from my belt and handed it to the heavily bearded guard in front of me. I swung my bow off my shoulder and tossed it to him. I noticed he kept staring at my chest, with a look that was certainly not just a guard doing his duty.

Legolas, standing at my right side, noticed too. He stepped forward, but I quickly shot up a hand to stop him. I looked back at the guard, drawing everyone's attention to us as I spoke.

"I haven't got any more weapons in my corset, if that's what you're wondering."

He grunted and looked away. Nodding to Hama, they turned to lead us in. Gandalf leaned on Legolas' arm, and I sniggered at the bewildered look on his face.

"Come now Legolas, are you not thrilled to be helping your Grandfather?"

Both parties glared at me and I smirked. I quickly fell into step beside Aragorn. The hall was dark, with everyone glancing in discomfort at the man sitting on the throne, and his sinister shadow.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming." Grima Wormtongue hissed.

The door slammed behind us with a frightening bang. We were now sealed inside the hall, with an army of men forced to obey Saruman. A group of filthy looking men were creeping along beside us, sneering as they walked. Legolas and I exchanged a concerned look, but I eyed Gandalf to remind him whom we should trust.

"He's a herald of woe." He whispered in the king's ear.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf released Legolas' arm and moved forward on his own. How the men around us didn't see the power he radiated I didn't know, but I moved to flank him as he moved towards the king.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The king muttered at the words of his advisor. His voice was like the creaking of wood; painful to listen to.

"A just question, my liege." Grima assured him. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell, I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." He stood and slithered towards us. His face was greasy and his hair hung in disgusting strands around his face.

"Be silent!" Gandalf ordered. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth."

I laughed, but looked away quickly when Grima glanced at me. I didn't want to interfere with this important moment.

"I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

He held his staff in Grima's face and I watched in amusement as terror consumed the man.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" His cronies burst from the sides of the hall and ran at Gandalf.

"Guess that's our queue." I muttered, before throwing out a foot and tripping the man running closest by me. He went sprawling on the floor.

My friends and I engaged the men. We had no weapons, but we were far more skilled than they were. One of them seemed to realize that I was fighting too, and he ran at me with his fists raised. I shot out a well-aimed fist and caught him in the throat; he dropped to the ground gasping.

Legolas punched the last man standing and Gimli placed his foot on Grima's chest, ordering him to stay still. I stood and watched as the events unfolded.

"I release you from the spell." Gandalf whispered and raised his hand.

Cold, disturbing laughter filled the hall. I flinched slightly from the pure evil contained in that laugh.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." Cackled the king.

Gandalf flung off his cloak and I did a mental happy dance as the king was flung back against his seat.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." A light glow was radiating from Gandalf as he spoke.

A figure darted past Aragorn, and he wasn't quick enough to stop her. I lunged forward and grabbed Eowyn's wrist; pulling her back and preventing her from running to her uncle. "Wait, my lady. All will be well."

She did not even glance at me. Instead, she kept her gaze trained on her uncle, who was groaning as Gandalf forced him back into the chair.

"If I go, Theoden dies." Saruman's voice was now being projected from the old man in the chair. Gandalf thrust his staff forward again.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine," He wheezed.

"Be gone!" Gandalf commanded.

The king suddenly shouted and launched himself forward, but he was met by Gandalf and stumbled back into his throne. He began to slump forward and I released Eowyn, who quickly caught him. I sensed the others in the room watching in anticipation.

The grey faded from his hair, the wrinkles smoothed out across his face. His eyes were no longer misted or cloudy. He looked at Eowyn, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I know your face." He breathed. "Eowyn."

I smiled and looked down at Gimli. He too, was grinning. However, his foot remained firmly planted on Grima Wormtongue.

Legolas smiled softly at me, and I faint blush colored my cheeks. I smiled back, knowing that even for a little while, Rohan was the way it should be.

Theoden looked away from his niece and caught Gandalf's eye.

"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." The wizard said kindly.

The king pulled himself to his feet, aided only a little by Eowyn. Everyone in the hall dropped into a bow, and I did my best imitation of a proper curtsy.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Spoke the king, looking down at his weakened hands.

I knew this was Gandalf's line, but I he looked at me with a twinkle in his eye and I was thrilled to say it.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword." Theoden did not even look at me as I spoke, instead nodding slightly. Hama carried the sword to his king, who considered it for a moment before drawing it carefully.

Wormtongue tried to shimmy away, but Gimli held onto his cape and I gave him a swift kick in the ribs. Curse him for trying to destroy this magnificent moment.

Theoden looked around carefully, before spotting the cause of all his suffering.

"Cast him out!" He shouted.

Two soldiers hauled Grima to his feet and pulled him towards the door. The king followed, and we did not move until he had passed us. They threw him down the steps, the sunlight exposing him to all the villagers.

He cried out in pain as the king carefully descended the steps.

"I've only…ever…served you, my lord." He begged.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Bellowed the king.

"Send me not from your sight!" Cried Grima.

I stopped at the top of the stairs, doing my best not to interfere when Theoden shouted and swung his sword.

"No, my lord!" Aragorn intercepted him and forced him to lower his weapon. "Let him go, enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Theoden seemed to consider it, before finally lowering his weapon. Aragorn offered his hand but was spat on. I scoffed.

He shouted and ran from the square, pushing people out of his way. I heard Theoden ask for his son, and leave with Eowyn and Gandalf in tow. The others climbed the steps and reentered the hall.

"You know, Aragorn," I said when he was close enough to hear me. "You certainly have the makings of a great king. Pity you aren't one."

He looked midly alarmed, but I simply smiled to make him think I was only teasing.

Aragorn had no idea what was in store for him, and I couldn't wait until it all came to light.

I sat next to Gimli in the hall as we waited for the others to return. Theoden had apparently retired to his chambers, but Gandalf announced that Theodred's funeral would be held in a few hours.

Eowyn approached our table. She curtsied slightly.

"My lords and lady. We have prepared rooms for you. Gentlemen, if you'll follow Hama. Lady, I will show you the way."

We thanked her and stood. I followed her down a hall, in the opposite direction of where my companions had gone.

Eowyn walked in silence; something I quickly decided I could not bear.

"Your home is very beautiful, Lady Eowyn." It truly was. While not gaudy and full of expensive things, it was far older and had more histry in its walls than any place I had ever been before.

"Thank you, Lady…"

"Anna. Just call me Anna, I'm not a lady."

She smiled softly. "Very well, Anna. Would you like to borrow a dress for the burial?"

Wow, way to take the mood down. Still, I nodded. "I would very much like to pay my respects, and I'm afraid my current attire isn't very ceremonial."

"I'll have something brought to your room."

She gestured to the door on her right, and I stepped inside. She didn't wait long, disappearing down the hallway as soon as I'd turned my back.

The room was simple; it contained only one bed and a wash bin and cloth. After locking the door, I stripped and cleaned myself as best I could. I found a small bottle of soap, and washed my hair in the bin. I just finished and was debating putting my dirty clothes back on when a knock sounded at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I've come with your dress." It was only Eowyn. I unlocked the door and hid behind it, pulling up the sheet I'd used to cover myself.

"It's very boring, but it is tradition." She said as she handed the garment to me.

I pulled it on without even looking, anxious to be fully clothed once again. It was a simply medieval design in black. The sleeves were tight until my elbows and then flowed down nicely. The skirt was flowy, but not made of excess fabric. There was a simply gold band at my waist.

I asked Eowyn to do up the laces and she quickly did them. I had always admired how strong she was, and not I wished there was some way for me to tell her how incredible she would be.

I settled for, "I'm sorry about your cousin."

She nodded and stepped back. "As am I."

She was blinking back tears, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"How about, you go get ready." I suggested. "And I will do my hair and see you later?"

She nodded and took her leave without a word.

I carefully braided my hair into a crown on top of my head. My dark curls made it seem messy, but I hoped it looked like it had been done on purpose.

I took a deep breath before I swung open my door and prepared to face the burial.

 _Sorry about this chapter. Anna will be changing the story a little more in the future, but for now she's just trying not to destroy the plot._


	6. The Burial

_A/N I know, I know, it's been a while. Don't worry though, I'll be updating more often soon. Please let me know what you think of this chapter!_

I decided that waiting for Eowyn was not wise. She would most likely be down at the burial site, waiting to sing her song for her cousin. She had not brought me shoes, and so I slipped my boots back onto my feet. The skirt fells low enough that you could only see bits of the brown leather.

My chest ached beneath my dress, from the strips of cloth that I had used to bind my breasts. I could probably afford to take it off, but I didn't want to risk going down a flight of stairs to vigorously and changing the way my companions thought of me.

I had no weapons on me, but someone had placed my bow and quiver next to the small bed. Bringing those to a funeral would certainly not be appropriate. Still, I felt vulnerable without anything to defend myself.

I sat down on the bed, rubbing my hands along my face and taking a deep breath. This was absurd. A few days ago, I had been a Lord of the Rings fangirl who spent my days trying to scrape by and keep myself from getting beaten. Now, I was in the films, and I had absolutely no idea why. Was it some twist of fate, or maybe when Matt pushed me I had hit my head and was now simply hallucinating in the moments before death.

I brushed my hand against my cheek, feeling the faint scratch from where the soldier's spear had nicked me, and the tenderness that still rang across my face from where Matt had struck me.

This was real. This was my life now. And it was my duty to live it as fully as possible.

I stood up, stretching slightly, more to remind me of the present than due to any exhaustion. I made my way to the door and pulled it open, stepping into the hall. There was no one here; likely they were all currently preparing for the burial. I hurried down the hallway, doing my best to walk at a ladylike but brisk pace. I relished in how my skirt seemed to billow around me, making me feel every bit the medieval princess.

I couldn't quite remember where the main hall was, but I heard a dull murmur that alerted me to the presence of others. I paused for a moment to smooth my dress and push back one of my curls, and then stepped into the banquet hall.

It was full of men, most of who looked like soldiers. Those closest to me eyed me like I was a piece of meat, then seemed to remember how quickly I had taken out Wormtongue's men. I nodded my head in acknowledgment, and then carefully wove my way through the crowd. Only a few of the men seemed to be in funeral attire, most were still wearing armor and carrying their swords. I was once again reminded that I did not have a single weapon on my person, and clutched the fabric of my skirt in my fists.

Years of being largly undefended had made me thirst for power. Not in the cruel, commanding way that Matt had always demanded, but I felt like I needed assurance that I would be able to protect myself.

 _These men are rohirric._ I reminded myself. _They have good character._

A loud voice carried over the people, and I smiled as I moved my way towards it. My friend Gimli was sat on a table, surrounded by Legolas and Aragorn. Theoden and Gandalf were nowhere to be seen, and my friends seemed to be keeping to themselves. Despite the crowd in the room, there were no soldiers or men within ten feet of my friend's table. Those around me eyed me with suspicion as I pushed past them and approached the table. Gimli held a pipe in his teeth, but had at least had the good grace not to light it. It nearly dropped to the floor when he caught sight of me.

"Well I'll be, lass. You're quite the vision!" I blushed, nodding my head graciously. I would never refuse a compliment.

"It seems I'm the only one who tried to clean up for this." I slid into the seat beside Legolas, swiftly tucking my skirts beneath the table. "Is this level of indifference typical to funerals?"

I could not see a single man who looked truly sad or upset over the loss of Theodred. They were appropriately somber for wartime, but did not seem overly affected by the funeral.

"I think it is more that nature of the people, Anna." Aragorn said, his voice low to avoid offending those that surrounded us.

"Indeed. This nation does not seem to be one for smiles." Gimli joked.

"This is not exactly a cheerful day, Gimli." Aragorn cautioned.

"Yes, it is all rather tragic." I muttered, my hands knotting carefully. All of my friends remained armed, and so were all of the men around me. I knew we would not be attacked today, but I missed the familiar weight of my bow.

"Are you alright, Anna?" Aragorn asked.

I nodded. "Oh yes, simply wishing I as prepared for battle as you all seem to be." He seemed to take my answer as a joke, and looked back towards the growing crowd.

I snuck a glance at Legolas, who was staring at the table with a level of frustration I had not seen before.

Feeling emboldened by my dress, I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Has the table done something to offend you, Master Elf?" I asked. "Because we can surely arrange for it to be chopped into firewood."

A smile once again appeared across his face, though it was a small one. "Sometimes, Anna, I wonder whether you are indeed a friend."

I raised my eyebrows. "And how have I not proven myself."

He leaned closer, so that his face was inches from mine. "You continue to taunt me."

My breath caught in my throat, but I recovered quickly. "I could stop if you truly wished, but it is such fun." I smiled softly.

"Hail, Theoden King!" Shouted someone at the end of the hall.

Everyone dropped into a bow, those sitting lowering their heads. I did the same as Theoden marched into the room, flanked by Hama and Gandalf. He did not stop at his throne; instead he made his way down the few steps and towards our table. With a wave of his hand the chatter resumed in the room, though at a lower volume than before.

When he stopped in front of us, I finally felt safe to lift my head.

He looked us over once, seeming to appraise each of us individually. What a strange group we were; an elf, a man, a dwarf and a girl.

"It seems I have not yet met those who fought to free me. Gandalf speak highly of all of you." His words were warm, but the tone in which he delivered them was anything but.

I could hear Gimli inhale, something that had come to signal an outburst. I quickly spoke, before Gimli could be snappy to the man who had just lost his son.

"Your majesty!" I exclaimed. "Might I offer my condolences?"

He turned sharply, gaze fixating on me. "Forgive me, my lady, but I do not believe we have been introduced."

"This is Anna," introduced Aragorn. "One of our companions."

"Just Anna?" The men of Rohan were incredibly suspicious of just about everything, it seemed. I bobbed my head.

"Annalisa Castillo-Romano, your Majesty." I smiled. "And I assure you, I am most trustworthy."

He nodded slightly, before turning away from our table and making his way towards the doors at the end of the hall. Those sitting at tables stood and followed him as he pushed through the doors. His son's body would meet us at the bottom of the palace steps.

"That is one of the grouchiest men I've ever had the displeasure of meeting," Gimli grumbled.

I stood and brushed out my skirts. "Even noble men can be forgiven on days of grieving."

Gandalf smiled. "Let us join the procession…we wouldn't want to look rude."

We stood and followed the crowd filing out of the room. Gandalf was to walk by Theoden's side, and we were to walk by his. Our delay would hold up the procession, but I couldn't bring myself to hurry. When the others had passed me, I moved forward as well. A hand on my elbow stopped me.

I turned and saw Legolas standing there, looking more uncertain that I had ever seen him. His eyes were trained on the ground, as if he couldn't bear to look at me.

"Is something wrong, Legolas?" I found myself asking. "We mustn't dally, or Gandalf will have our heads."

His hand dropped from my elbow, and he began to fumble with his belt. I recoiled slightly before realizing that he was simply unstrapping one of his knives.

"This…." He mumbled. "is for you." He pulled it off his hip, and carefully secured it to the gold band around my waist. I didn't flinch as his hands brushed against my waist, which surprised me more than I cared to admit. The dagger was about the length of my forearm, and even sheathed, commanded the deadly elegance of the elves. Elegant gold script and designs wove their way across the leather sheath, creating a mesmerizing pattern of vines and flowers.

"What is this for?" I asked.

He looked at me, finally catching my eye and smiling. I felt an unfamiliar flutter in the pit of my stomach, and quickly pushed it down before a blush could creep onto my face.

"That, my lady, is the finest dagger in all of Mirkwood. It was given to me by my father."

"Thranduil? Why on earth would you give me something of his?"

"A great warrior should carry a great weapon," he proposed, "lest others forget how deadly they are."

I began walking back towards the door, which was closing as the final people exited the hall. "Am I mistaken, Prince of Mirkwood, or are you paying me a compliment?"

Two guards shouldered the door open for us again as we stepped out into the sunlight. Most people were making their way down to the gravesite, but the king, Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli, along with a few others, were waiting at the bottom of the steps. It didn't look as though they'd noticed our absence, and were instead looking toward a lower door for the arrival of the prince's body.

"Well," Legolas began, "your beauty _is_ most misleading. It would not do for the men of Rohan to forget you are a member of the fellowship."

The blush crept onto my face, but I quickly grounded myself in reality. "I…know of the woodland elves, Legolas. And I am well aware that your father would most likely rather die than see a symbol of his power worn by a mere human."

This much I knew was true. Thranduil thought higher of himself than any other being, especially in the movies. He did not look kindly on those whom he considered to be beneath him.

We reached the final flight of stairs before Legolas spoke again. "Consider it a gift of thanks. You did, after all, save my life."

I grinned as we reached the others. I wasn't sure what continuity this was, but it seemed Legolas wasn't a huge fan of his father in this version. I couldn't argue with that logic.

The knife became a comforting weight on my hip as we descended the steps and met the group. Aragorn glanced at us curiously, as did Gimli, who chose to throw in a suggestive wink in my direction. The lower doors swung open, and our heads all turned in that direction.

Theodred was carried by four soldiers of the kings guard, dressed in black armor. His face was a chalky white, as were his hands, which were neatly folded over his sword. We watched in silence as they walked past us, and then fell into step as Theoden followed his son.

I stayed by Legolas's side, my eyes focused in front of me as we were led out of the city gates. I didn't dare meet anyone's eyes, fearful of the tears that threatened to spill over. The gates had been left open for the people who had left before us, and we stepped onto the well-trodden dirt path that snaked between the burial mounds of the city. The first one held the very first king of Edoras, and we moved past a hundred mounds before we reached the one that would be Theodred's.

I glanced at the people who surrounded us. There were guards on either side, but I could still see the villagers who watched quietly. They were all dressed in black, or as close to it as they had. Most were wearing their best clothes, and I wondered briefly how many funerals they had attended in these past few months.

None with this much importance, I was sure.

I spied Eowyn, waiting just beside the entrance to the tomb. Her beautiful hair was pinned to her head, and she wore an elegant crown of gold and onyx. I could not see the king's face, but I could see the raw emotion that seemed to consume Eowyn as she began to sing.

 _Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended_

 _Giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende on Meduselde_

 _Thæt he ma no wære, his dryhtne dyrest_

 _And maga deorost Bealo_

A single tear slipped down my cheek as they closed the doors, sealing Theodred inside the tomb for all time. My hand whipped to my face and wiped it away before anyone could see.

There was silence for sometime. My feet ached; I had not had a proper rest in several days. But still, I held firm as candles were lit and flowers were thrown. Gimli grew antsy, but Gandalf knocked him firmly with his staff.

Finally the king opened his mouth.

"The burial is over."

People began to file back into the city, much slower than they had come. Eventually, just the four of us, Gandalf, and the king remained. I looped my arms through Aragorn's and Gimli's elbows.

"Come now, I sense that it is time for a meal." They nodded and followed me as I ushered them back up the path. Legolas followed closely behind us. I turned my head and caught a glimpse of Gandalf nodding graciously. He needed to speak with Theoden, and I would not get in the way of that.

We climbed the steps and were let back into the hall.

I turned to my friends.

"Let us go clean up. All of us," I said with a pointed glance at Gimli, "And then meet back here in a quarter of an hour for a meal. Does that sound good?"

Gimli grumbled something, but the promise of food proved to be too much and he wandered away.

I turned to leave, but I felt a hand on my elbow.

"Anna." I looked at him.

"Yes?"

Legolas seemed to be second guessing himself, so I smiled softly. "Are you alright, Legolas? You do not seem like yourself."

He nodded quickly. "I, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

His head shot up and he reached for his bow. "Where?"

"Oh no," I reached forward to calm him, and found myself standing very close to him, with my hand resting on his chest. "That is just a saying where I am from. It means…ask away."

He seemed to calm, but I could feel his heartbeat thrumming against my fingers. I moved my hand away as casually as I could, mentally berating myself.

"I wanted to know…what happened?"

I furrowed my brow. "What on earth do you mean?"

He shook his head in frustration. "Your bruises, the fear…what caused that?"

I bit my lip and looked away. "What fear?"

"Will you not even try to deny the bruises?"

"How can I deny something that you can see clearly?" I snapped, and then took a step back, almost in reflex.

He looked hurt. "That fear. What have I done to make you afraid of me?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I am not afraid of you, Legolas."

"They why!" The few people standing in the hall looked towards us, and he quieted down. "Why do approach everything as though a threat has already been posed?"

I looked him in the eyes, in those beautiful, blue eyes. "I do not know you well enough to shed all my secrets."

"Then just one."

I nodded, relenting.

"Who gave you those bruises?"

I took a deep breath. If this world was real, then it was my second chance at life. My fear, and my lies, would have to be shed with time. This was merely the first step. And there was no one, _no one_ , whom I trusted more in this world than Legolas. He might be a fearsome warrior and an immortal elf, but goodness flowed through his veins and he would protect, always protect, those who needed him. I might not need his protection, but his support might be necessary.

I pursed my lips. "Promise that this will be enough?"

"Until you are ready to tell me more."

"Why must you know?"

He clenched his jaw. "Because, because if we are to fight and possibly die together, than I need to know everything that can possibly bring you harm. How else will I know that you'll always be guarding my back?"

"It was my brother."

He started. "What do you mean?"

"The one who gave me these bruises, it was my brother. Mateo Castillo-Romano."

I turned and walked towards my corridor.

That was more than enough secrets for the day.


	7. Theoden's Decision

**A/N Hey everyone. Sorry that it's been a while since I updated. I'll be updating more regularly now, but for today, I've given you some insight into Anna's character and a little snippet of her ability to manipulate events. Please REVIEW! It makes my writing fingers write faster!**

I ran to my room, stumbling down the hallway and flinging myself through the door. I slammed it behind me, melting to the floor in a puddle of black fabric. I rested my forehead on the heavy wooden door, and knelt there for a few moments, breathing heavily to force back my tears.

 _I was so...so…so stupid._

What had I been thinking? God, I was going to wake up and leave this dream behind and Matt would know, I was sure that he would know what I had done. It had been so long since I was honest with anyone, and I would never do it again if it caused this sort of emotional strain.

My mom would have known what to do. She always knew what to do in any situation. But then, maybe the world had been simpler before. Before our lives were just overrun with chaos and uncertainty, and we were changed forever.

 _I was running down the stairs as fast as my little legs could carry me. But I wasn't fast enough. I could hear Matt's thundering footsteps behind me as he pursued me. I hadn't meant to break his toy car. I just wanted to see if it was faster than Barbie's hot pink car, so I pushed them down the upstairs hallway. There was no way for me to stop his from veering to the right and crashing down the steps. We'd both looked over the railing and observed the damage, before I took off at a run._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Matty!" I shrieked._

 _"_ _Saying sorry won't fix my racer!" He yelled._

 _I was three steps away from the bottom, certain that once I got to the living room I would be able to squeeze behind the couch and out of my older brother's reach. Matt, at almost 11 years oof, was much too big to fit into my hiding spots._

 _Hands grabbed me around the middle and lifted me into the air. I squealed, before I looked into a pair of warm brown eyes that mirrored my own._

 _"_ _What's going on?" My mother asked._

 _Mi mama was the mirror image of me, with long dark curls and tan skin. She still spoke with a Spanish accent, but her English had never seemed to be anything but perfect._

 _"_ _She broke my racer!" Matt yelled, as he skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs._

 _"_ _Is that true, Anna?" She was still holding me, and when I burst into tears, I just buried my snotty nose in the crook of her neck._

 _"_ _I'm sorry!" I sniffled. "I didn't mean to!"_

 _Matt seemed to growl behind me._

 _"_ _Will you buy him a new racer?"_

 _I nodded frantically. "He can have my piggy bank."_

 _My mother looked at Matt, he stared back for a moment, before nodding and stomping back up the stairs._

 _I hugged her tightly, and she squeezed me back._

 _"_ _Te amo, mija. Now, be careful with your brother's things, yes?"_

 _I mumbled a yes. "Te amo tambien, mama."_

I sobbed as I remembered what my mother used to be like. She could surely make sense of all this madness.

And Legolas...I had barely told him anything, and yet I felt like I had bared my soul. I hadn't even had the courage to turn and see his face, I had just run away.

Maybe Matt was right. I was a coward, and soon, all of my new friends would come to realize it too.

And so I wept. I wept for what felt like hours; my tears staining the fabric of my dress. I tasted the salt on my lips but could not muster the energy to move from the door and search for a drink. Finally, as the halls began to quiet down for the evening, a knock sounded at my door.

I wiped my hand across my face, "What is it?"

"My lady?" An unfamiliar female voice whispered. "There are visitors in the Great Hall."

I pulled myself to my feet. "Visitors?"

"Yes, my lady. Two children." These must be the children from the village that had been attacked by…what were those people called? I couldn't remember. Wildlings, maybe?

I gripped the fabric of my skirt in my fist. "Just let me get changed and I'll be right along."

"Yes, my lady." I listened until her footsteps faded down the hallway. Then I marched towards my bed and opened the small oak trunk that was set at the foot of it. Someone had leaned my bow and quiver against it, and the both fell aside as I swung open the heavy lid of the chest. It fell against the foot of my bed with a dull thud.

My clothes had been carefully folded and positioned in the chest. I had run for miles in them, but they were still in good condition.

I slipped my boots off of my feet, and then pulled the dress off my shoulders and let it drop onto the floor.

Whoever had placed my clothes in the chest had also been kind enough to offer some underpants, which appeared to be just small boxer shorts made from a potato sack. I pulled them on nonetheless.

My trousers quickly follower, coming to rest just below my navel. They were far too tight to be considered ladylike clothing, but I did not care. At the moment, I cared very little about what other people thought. My green shirt went on next, and I quickly laced my brown leather bodice over top of it. I probably looked like I was attending a renaissance fair. My hair I decided to leave in the braided crown, and I slung my quiver and bow over my shoulder. As a last thought, I grabbed Legolas's dagger and tucked it into my quiver. He didn't need to know that I was carrying it, but it would be rude of me to leave it here.

I was still pulling my boots on when I entered the hall.

My companions were seated at the same table as earlier, with several plates of food in front of them and somber expressions. Eowyn was crouched next to a disheveled looking girl and a slightly older boy.

As I stepped into view, no one spared more than a glance in my direction. Except for a very particular pair of blue eyes, that I could feel tracing my every step. I nodded to Gandalf and gave a slightly more respectful bob of the head to Theoden.

I slid quietly into the seat next to Gimli, carefully avoiding the elf that was leaning only a short distance away.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf was saying.

I tuned out. I knew exactly how this conversation would go and I didn't feel the need to get my hopes up that Theoden would ride out and fight. I grabbed Gimli's bowl of soup and pulled it in my direction.

"What do you think…"

"Hush, little dwarf. The king is speaking and I am starving." I tore apart a crusty piece of bread and dipped it in the bowl. It tasted like soggy sand, but it was food.

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now." Theoden exclaimed.

I shot him a look. "What's the point of being the best riders if you don't have a rider fast enough to reach them?"

The king stopped in front of me. "A man on a horse cannot fly. Eomer cannot help us."

I snorted. My mood seemed to be leaking out into my words. "All due respect, your Majesty, but you live in a world with dark lords, walking trees and fire daemons. If you can't find a horse that can fly, your skills are severely lacking." One of my eyebrows rose ever so slightly.

"I will not bring further death to my people." Theoden ignored me and turned back to Gandalf. "I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn stated.

"Word."

Heads turned in my direction. Aragorn shot me a questioning look. "It means 'I agree with what you have said'," I offered. He nodded.

"When last I looked, Theoden, and not Aragorn was king of Rohan."

That was it. Somehow, despite knowing how this entire conversation would play out, my frustration boiled over. I stood to my feet, still grasping the last piece of brown bread in my fist.

"What are you doing?" The king asked.

"I'm going to pack. I think that it is rather obvious what you are about to do." I walked around the table until I was only a few feet in front of Legolas, facing the king.

"What, _Anna_ ," He said my name like it was an insult, "do you find so obvious about my actions."

Spoilers. This would definitely count as a spoiler. But it was inevitable, and I was far too angry and all too aware of the figure standing right behind me.

"You'll find, my king, that your actions are very predictable. Now, it's a long journey to Helm's Deep and I need to find a suitable cloak. Good day." I bowed quickly and left.

I paused for a moment once I reached the hallway. I needed to calm down. I'd never been in a situation where my frustration could be exposed. It had always been necessary to calm myself before Matt saw me. But now I was free, and in a world where I knew everything that was going to happen before anyone else.

It seemed that I was more in control than I thought.


End file.
